Bertie Bott's Mishap
by Dron-Lover267
Summary: Ron was having terrible luck with one of his favorite sweets. Draco was bored and the red-headed weasel is the only one around for entertainment. Will Ron win against his terrible luck and a bored Slytherin? Pre-slash. Draco/Ron. Part of the Mishap-Series.


_**A/N: I guess this is a continuation of my Mishaps series. The idea came from watching a lot of YouTube challenge videos featuring Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I needed to get the idea written out before I start writing my final papers. Hope you all enjoy and wish me luck!**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Warning: 'quick-look-through' beta'd (three times)**_

* * *

Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are sweets with a risk. One could obtain a very appealing flavour bean or a very unappealing tasting bean. Most of the time one could eat a few and end up with a few weird tasting ones, like grass or wood. Other times every bean that came out of the box was of the terrible sort. Ron Weasley was experiencing the latter.

"Yuck! Earwax again!" Ron complained loudly. His face was scrunched up in response to his botched bean.

Hermione giggled at her friend's expression.

"You don't seem to be having any luck with Bertie Bott's this evening, right Harry?" The witch plucked up a nasty brown color bean and popped it in her mouth. "Strawberry!" She hummed in satisfaction.

Harry nodded in agreement to Hermione.

"Yeah Ron, first you got swamp-water, then dirty sock, then actual dirt, and now you can't seem to stop grabbing earwax!" Harry grabbed a bean for himself; it was fluorescent purple with yellow spots. "Pumpkin!"

Ron groaned sadly at his friend's fortune. Harry was right, if he didn't stop now he would end up with vomit. Pity. He was extremely excited when his parents had sent the sweets to him and he couldn't enjoy it.

The trio was currently sitting in a shady spot outdoors, trying to enjoy the nice weather before the cold would take over in a few days. They all agreed to take a break and eat some of the beans before they went in and studied. Well, Harry and Ron did anyway. Hermione had a book, happily, in her hands and would tune into the conversation in between paragraphs.

"Well let's just grab one more bean each and I'll take these back up to the room so we can play with the guys tonight." Ron said conflicted. He didn't want to study (not on such a beautiful day), but his taste buds were tired of being assaulted.

The trio grabbed their beans and ate them at the same time. Hermione and Harry both chirped their flavours happily while Ron let out whine in disgust!

"Bloody Hell! I finally got that bogey-flavoured one!"

As the other two-thirds of the trio tried not to laugh (to hard) at Ron's misfortune, the red head carefully closed the box and stood up.

"Very funny. Har. Har. Har. While I'm up there I'm going to brush my teeth, so just head to the library. I'll be there soon." Ron sighed. He wasn't mad at his friends in the slightest. Heck, if it had been Harry or Hermione he would be laughing at them too!

"You sure you don't want us to walk with you?" Harry asked as they gathered up their bags.

"Yeah, I'll only be a few minutes." Ron promised and with that said, they parted ways.

Ron walked quickly through the hallways, eager to wash the taste of earwax out of his mouth. The halls were surprisingly empty, but Ron barely took notice as he wanted to make it to the path of the Gryffindor common room.

"Aww look at the little weasel hoarding his treasure. Probably took half of your father's paycheck to afford those"

The words made Ron stop in his tracks. He instantly felt his temper rise and he tried to suppress it. _'Ignore him. Ignore him and keep walking. Avoid confrontation!' _His inner conscience/Hermione begged him in vain. Ron clenched his fist and turned towards the hated speaker, Draco Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron took the bait, ready to back up his words.

The Slytherin looked delighted that Ron seemed eager to 'play'. Ron noted that Malfoy wasn't flocked by his blundering 'bodyguards'. It was probably for the best, he couldn't take on the three of them.

'_You shouldn't want to fight with them in the first place! Ignore Malfoy!'_

"Such language Weasley!" Draco pretended to be offended, putting his hand over his heart in shock. "I was just stating an observation. Probably closer to a fact actually" The blond practically glowed in pride when he made the red-head growl.

"How typical, growling like an animal. Where are your trainers Potter and Mudblood? Isn't it about time they fed you and put you down for your nap?"

'_Keep calm. No fists. You don't want to get in trouble.'_

"Well what about you Malfoy? Should you be walking around without your Numskull Knights at your side? What if you broke a nail and they weren't there to help fix it?" Ron countered, knowing he had hit a sore spot. If Malfoy hated one thing it was belittling his importance. Ron thought about turning away, while Malfoy seethed, but one did not turn their back on someone who could stab it. He also didn't want Malfoy to follow him and locate the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms.

'_You don't have to go! Just head toward the Library! You can brush your teeth later. Hell Hermione probably knows the perfect teeth cleaning spell!" _

While Ron was listening to his conscience, Malfoy walked closer to him and grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's out of his hand.

"Hey!" Ron protested, but Malfoy had leaped out of his reach. Ron would have to use force to get it back, but of course life was not on his side today. A large group of students appeared out of nowhere and made a physical fight impossible without a Professor finding out.

Draco grinned, and started to walk in the opposite direction that Ron had been heading earlier. He motioned for the Weasley to follow him.

Ron groaned under his breath. The bastard literally stole his sweets!

'_Don't follow him, it's a trap!' _

Ron, once again, didn't listen to his conscience and followed his nemesis. He already dug himself to deep and he would be damned if het let the git steal his candy!

'_You're going to regret not listening to me!'_

"Oh trust me, I already do!" He muttered to himself.

The Slytherin lead him to the third floor and to a window which had a lovely view of the forbidden forest. Great, at least the Slytherin had sense enough to lead them somewhere unpopular so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Draco used the window ledge as a seat, crossing his leg and looked at Ron with a look of distain.

"Alright Weasley, let's get to the point. I'm bored and you're going to entertain me…"

Ron bristled. The git had the audacity to order him around like one of his pathetic cronies."

'_Well you have been following him around and keep rising up to his threats…'_

Shut up!

Ron knew he should turn around and accept his loss, but the blonde had also piqued his curiosity.

"Let's play a game! We'll both eat five beans and whoever gets the highest number of nasty flavours loses the box."

Ron mentally scoffed. With his luck he'd be better off leaving right now. Ron was about to refuse when he thought of an idea.

"I'll play, but on one condition. We have to choose each other's beans." Ron replied, satisfied with his idea. If he kept choosing all the bad ones then he would make Draco eat them!

Draco raised an eyebrow at the strange rule, but nodded regardless. "Deal! Ready to begin?"

Ron happily took a seat beside Draco and dipped his hand into the Bertie Bott's box. He pulled out a red one and handed it to the Slytherin.

Ron sly smirk was wiped off his face when Draco ate the bean and hummed in satisfaction.

"Cinnamon!"

What! Ron didn't know whether to be mad at Malfoy or himself. The first good flavor he picked and he gave it to Malfoy!

"Your turn Weasley." Draco handed him a pale blue bean.

It looked harmless so Ron plopped it in his mouth without a second thought and instantly regretted it.

"Dirty sock!" He croaked, wishing he had a glass of water. It had mixed in with the earwax that he had devoured earlier.

Draco laughed, "Well it looks like I'm winning so far!"

'_Should've just gone back to the library!'_

Ron once again ignored his conscience and was regretting it 3 earwax beans and a swamp-water bean later.

"You cheated!" Ron accused the Slytherin. Malfoy had gotten all the good flavours and now could permanently keep the box of Bertie Bott's.

"How? You personally took each bean out of the box. No wands, no special potions! I won fair and square."

"First time you ever did play by the rules" Ron muttered bitterly.

"If it is any consultation Weasley, I've never had a bean in my life!"

"Of course you haven't…git" Ron muttered again, looking at the box of beans sitting in between them. He quickly snatched the box for himself.

"Hey!" Draco protested, only to be silenced when a bean was thrown into his mouth. He chewed in shock…strawberry. He looked at the Gryffindor, who hadn't run away like he expected.

"What flavour did you get?" Ron asked, already knowing that the blonde didn't get a nasty bean.

Draco blinked in realization. "Honestly Weasley! You don't believe me…" He was interrupted again with a bean in his mouth. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He was still bored; he might as well prove the weasel wrong. "Yum, peppermint!"

Another bean was popped in his mouth…"chocolate"

And another…"Marmalade!"

And another…"Toffee"

"Watermelon!"

"Pumpkin!"

"Roast beef!"

As the game continued Ron got even more frustrated and finally put the box down in defeat.

"Had enough Weasley?" Malfoy taunted. He wanted to go and brag about his success, but couldn't afford to talk about being hand-fed jelly beans by a Weasley.

Ron couldn't understand why he was having such rotten luck. In a last ditch effort he grabbed a small pink bean, ate it, and grimaced.

"Rotten egg!"

It was if every time he ate one it was destined to be disgusting.

"Well as fun as this was, I have more important things to do. I'll see you around Weasley." Draco gave him a cocky smile and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ron held up the box of Bertie Bott's. "You forgot the beans!"

Draco turned back around and snickered. "As if I actually want them. Unlike you, my family can afford high quality sweets."

Ron felt his anger come back and this time he did nothing to sate it. In less than two seconds he shot up, grabbed a bean, grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt, put the bean in his mouth, chewed, smashed his lips against the shocked Slytherin, and forced the bean into his mouth.

Ron instantly regretted it.

Vomit….He had finally gotten vomit flavour and it was the worst thing he's ever tasted!

Draco pushed Ron off of him and spit the bean out, dry heaving.

"What the hell!"

Ron, who fell to the floor, was wiping his tongue with his sleeve. Though he knew he would regret it he couldn't help but ask,

"How was your first bad flavour?"

"You better watch your back Weasley!" Draco threatened and ran away. Ron figured that Malfoy was going to brush his teeth…good idea. Even though it didn't go as planned, Ron felt as though he won a great battle.

Hell, the thought of kissing Malfoy had made him want to be sick so it wasn't surprising why they had suffered.

Ron got up and grabbed the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He opened the window and dumped the remaining ones outside.

The beans were nothing but trouble. Anything that could make him kiss Draco Malfoy needs to be avoided.

* * *

_*Later in the Library*_

"Where were you Ron, you took more than an hour?"Hermione asked when Ron finally sat down at the table.

'_Well I met Draco Malfoy on the way to the common room and ended up sneaking away with him to the third floor to play a game which ended up with us snogging'_ Ron thought, but said,

"Oh I dropped all the beans and had to clean them up. Sorry I took so long."

Ron figured that he would keep this little mishap to himself. It wasn't like it was going to happen again…right.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
